


Chaotic Peace

by Editors_Are_Underrated



Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chaos, I didn't edit this, I didn't read this more than 2 times, I thought of the last sentence while watching a YouTube video, Idk what i'm doing, Peace, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editors_Are_Underrated/pseuds/Editors_Are_Underrated
Summary: Poem about chaos and peace, inspired by whatever goes on in my brain. Hopefully it's not like the other works about 'chaos and peace,' especially since it's a poem, but you should read it to find out.
Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816636





	Chaotic Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching a YouTube video of the game 'Kids' and felt like I should write it even though I haven't written a poem in a few months. Just reading this makes my day but if you'd like to comment or give kudos, that would be wonderful!

Do you ever feel chaos?  
Deep within you?  
Around you?

It surrounds the best of us,  
The humorful, the horrible.  
The criminal, the ethical.  
The quiet, the loud, the shy, the proud.  
It fills our souls, yet often goes unnoticed.

Do you ever feel at peace?  
With your life?  
With your thoughts?

We strive to feel an eternal calmness,  
To feel at one with ourselves.  
We wish for there to be no conflict between our mind and our body.  
We yearn for these things, yet we haven't achieved them yet.

I acknowledge the chaos.  
The loss of peace, of serenity.  
Yet...  
I embrace it.  
I feel the chaos fester in my soul and think,  
"I am at peace."


End file.
